The present disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing vacuum insulating glazing units.
Vacuum insulating glass/glazing (VIG) units typically comprise two glass panes spaced by pillars, where the glass panes are sealed at the periphery and where a void between the two panes have been evacuated to provide a vacuum between the panes. The void may be evacuated through a hole in one of the panes to a pressure such as about 1E-6 bar. The seal at the periphery of the panes accordingly needs to be tight in order to provide that the desired internal pressure in the void can be maintained for several years.
The seal at the periphery of the panes may be provided by different seal materials, among these is a sealing material for soldering the panes together. This soldering material may comprise e.g. a soldering powder such as glass frit, a binder material and a solvent.
An example of manufacturing a VIG is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,428,416 B2. Here it is disclosed that a frit slurry paste is applied to a surface of a substrate, and afterwards the frit slurry paste is dried at a temperature above 100° C. to help to remove a water based solvent from the slurry paste. Then the frit material is heated further to burn out binder material and sinter the frit.
The presently known solutions such as the solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,428,416 B2 provides several drawbacks in relation to try to obtain a VIG that can last for many years when e.g. installed in apertures of a building. Moreover, the presently known solutions such as the solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,428,416 B2 may provide drawbacks in relation to obtain a more advantageous manufacturing of VIG units.
It may be a goal of the present disclosure to provide a solution to one or more of the above mentioned drawbacks.